Challenge From Lee's Brother!
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Naruto mendapat tantangan dari kakak Rock Lee untuk mengalahkan ninja di pihaknya! Hah? Siapa kakak nya Lee? Siapa yang akan Naruto lawan? Diangkat dari mimpi author. Warn : OC, OOC, Canon, typo  s , gaje, dll. Don't like don't read.


Challenge From Lee's Brother!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Challenge From Lee's Brother! © Kazuki Namikaze<br>Character : Naruto U. & Rock Lee  
>Genre : Humor<br>A Teen Fiction

Summary :  
>Naruto mendapat tantangan dari kakak Rock Lee untuk mengalahkan ninja di pihaknya! Hah? Siapa kakak nya Lee? Siapa yang akan Naruto lawan? Diangkat dari mimpi author. Warn : OC, OOC, Canon, typo (s), gaje, dll. Don't like don't read.<p>

A/N :  
>Fic ini BENERAN diangkat dari mimpi Kazu! Character di mimpi Kazu juga kakak Lee, Naruto, dll! Makanya Kazu jadiin fic. Supaya readersauthor bisa tau mimpi aneh bin gaje nya Kazu! Minato dan Kushina masih hidup, tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha. Latar seminggu setelah penyerangan Pein. Don't like? Don't read! Flame? Look at my profile!

**~Challenge From Lee's Brother!~**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto menoleh. "Hah? Kamu alis tebal kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Soalnya, orang di depannya GAJE abiiiz! Pake iket kepala hijau, hitai-ate dijadiin ikat pinggang, rambutnya nge-bob, alisnya TEBEEEEEL! "Siapa maksudmu alis tebal, hah?" kata orang itu kesal. "Hng? Tentu saja kau! Jangan-jangan.. KAU AMNESIA YA?" seru Naruto.

Orang itu sweetdrop.

"Ma-maksudku.. Kau kira aku siapa?" Naruto mengamati orang itu lagi. "Alis tebal a.k.a Rock Lee, kan?" Orang itu mulai berapi-api. "AKU BUKAN LEE! AKU ADALAH KAKAKNYA, ROCK MATSUTAKE!" Sekarang Naruto yang sweetdrop. 'Nama orang ini kayak nama jamur..' batinnya.

"Alis tebal punya kakak? Mustahal bin mustahil!" kata Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Mustahil kau bilang? Naruto Uzumaki! Aku menantangmu untuk melawan ninja yang kami siapkan!" seru Matsutake. "Hah~ Buat apa? Reskuker. Resek, kurang kerjaan." kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hoo~ Jadi cuma ini ya, yang bisa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi lakukan? Kabur?" kata Matsutake meremehkan. "APAAA? DASAR SIALAN! BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MENGHADAPI NINJA SIAPANMU, ALIS TEBAL!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah! Ayo menuju medan latihan!" Matsutake menarik Naruto ke medan latihan 12.

(Di tempat latihan)

"Inilah lawanmu! Teman-teman, buka barisaaaaan!" Naruto sweetdrop. 'Keluarga Lee itu.. Alisnya tebal dan rambut nge-bob semua ya?' pikirnya. Barisan terbuka. Naruto terbelalak.

"NEJI? TEME?"

"Hn. Hai, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kok kau mau sih menuruti keluarga gaje Lee? Biasanya kan kau pasti menolak!"

"Hinata-sama yang memintaku. Dia juga bilang untuk melatih kekuatanku. Walau dia percaya kau yang menang."

Sasuke masih diam.

'Begitu.. Hinata memang hebat..' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum. "HEI, UZUMAKI! Lawanmu adalah 2 rookie terkuat di Konoha! Pasti kau kalah!" seru Matsutake. "Tidak, Matsu-san." kata Neji datar. "Maksudmu?" tanya Matsutake. "Bukan aku rookie terkuat di Konoha."

Matsutake terbelalak. "Apa? Bukan kau? Ah! Pasti Sasuke-san!" Neji dan Sasuke menggeleng. "Itachi-san ya?" Mereka menggeleng lagi. "Lalu.. Siapa?" Neji tersenyum datar dan melihat ke arah Naruto. "Ninja terkuat Konoha yang bisa melampaui Hokage Keempat. Tentu saja putra dari Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage!" kata Neji lantang. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Neji mengakui kekuatannya!

"Apa? Memang siapa putra Minato-sama?" Neji menyeringai. "Satu lagi. Bukan hanya melampaui hokage-sama, tapi juga seluruh kage di dunia ninja." ucap Neji. 'Neji.. Dia benar-benar mengakui kekuatanku!' batin Naruto.

"Cepatlah! Katakan padaku! Siapa orang itu! Agar Uzumaki melawannya!" kata Matsutake tidak sabar. "Mana bisa dia melawan si dobe!" kata Sasuke santai. "Hei, jamur, kau tidak tahu siapa putra hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto. "Lagipula, aku bukan dari klan Uzumaki kok. Yah, aku menyandang 2 klan. Selain Uzumaki, masih ada 1 lagi." tambah Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK TAHUUUU! SIAPAAAA!" seru Matsutake. Ia penasaran dan tidak sabar. "Orang itu adalah..."

Matsutake terdiam.

"Namikaze..."

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Namikazee..."

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Namikazeee..."

"Yaaaaaaa?"

"Namikazeeeeeeee..."

"CEPATLAAAAH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!"

Neji dan Sasuke menahan tawa. "Iya iya. Namikaze... Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"APA? UZUMAKI PUTRA MINATO-SAMA? DAN KLAN-NYA NAMIKAZE?"

"Hei, jamur, masa kau tidak tahu kalau aku putra tousan? Rasanya tousan sudah memberitahu warga Konoha deh. Klan Uzumaki yang kusandang berasal dari kaasan, Uzumaki Kushina. Sedangkan klan Namikaze dari tousan, Namikaze Minato."

"Aku bukan warga Konoha! Aku berasal dari Kiri!" kata Matsutake.

"Hei, jamur, kenapa kau mau menantangku?"

"Ini karena laporan dari Lee! Dia bilang kau sanggup mengalahkannya! Makanya aku ingin tahu kekuatanmu! Kukira Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke-lah ninja terkuat Konoha setelah hokage, anbu, dan jounin."

"Makanya, cari info dulu dooooong!"

Matsutake pun pulang ke Kiri Gakure dengan kecewa. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau memang hebat, dobe. Sayangnya kau tidak seterkenal aku." ujar Sasuke. "Huuh! Enak saja! Ayo bertarung, teme!" kata Naruto tidak terima. "Males ah. Mau izin ke kaasan dulu, mau pergi bareng Sakura. Jaa~" Sasuke langsung pergi. "Errr.. Neji?"

"Hn. Aku mau pulang. Hinata-sama akan mencariku."

Tinggallah Naruto sendiri yang cengo. "KENAPA AKU DITINGGAAAAAAL!"

The End *?*

Hehehe... Singkat tenan? Mimpinya emang cuma segini siiih.. Review yaaa! ^^


End file.
